The present invention relates to a holder for a plurality of optical fibers, and more particularly, to such a holder wherein the orientation of the fibers with respect to each other can be adjusted.
Light from a laser can be used to perform industrial processes, e.g., drilling, welding, soldering, etc. To this end, a plurality of optical fibers that convey the laser light are held at the workstation near the workpiece by a holder such as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,744,627. However, such a holder holds the fibers parallel to, and at a fixed distance, from each other. Many types of industrial processes require that the spacing between the fibers, as well as the angle between the fibers, be adjustable.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a holder for a plurality of optical fibers that allows adjustment of the spacing and angle between the fibers and a method for using the holder.